ponycraftcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Ranks *Foal *Filly *Pony *OPony *Admin [For Rank logos, go here] Foal For a more in-depth article, go here. Very basic user, what everyone starts as (basically guest). Basic commands are: */rules: Shows the basic Rules. */who: Lists currently online players. */clear -a: Clears inventory. If '-a' is not specified, it will leave anything in your hotbar. */spawn: Teleports you to the spawn of the world you are on. */call {player}: Requests to teleport you to {player}. */sethome: Sets your home to where you're standing. */home: Teleports you to your home. */me {message}: Sends {message} in third person ("/me is zingten11" outputs "*zingten11 is zingten11"). */msg {player} {message}: Sends {message} to {player}. */whereami: Shows you your location and direction. */unstuck: Gets you out of a block if you're stuck. They have more commands in Eguestria. Foals can only build in Eguestria until he/she earns his/her Cutie Mark, at which point they become a... Filly If you are reading this because you are one, then congratulations! If you haven't achieved it yet, don't worry! It's more possible than you think! A filly is somone who has earned their Cutie Mark, meaning they've built something that has been deemed worthy by the Admins or OPonies, and can now build in Halcyon. Basic commands: */kit tools: Gives you a toolkit. */i {item} {quantity}: Gives you quantity of item */more: Replenishes whatever you're holding to maximum stack-size. */return: Returns you to wherever you were before getting teleported. Fillies have light blue names. Once you've contributed to the world and the community, you can become a... Pony Hooray! You're a fully-fledged pony! Basically, a regular member of the community who has comtributed buildings/meaningful discussion to the group. With Pony comes the ability to use Etestria and: *//: SuperPickaxe (instant break with the jackhammer)! */i water/lava: You can now get water and lava! */hat: Puts whatever block you're holding on your head! (It works with items but you can't see anything.) */playertime {day,night,15:00,2:00AM,13000ticks,etc.}: Changes your personal time. Glitchy right now, it's recommended to use a mod instead. Ponies have green names. Contribute enough, and you might be trained to become an... OPony A Moderator of sorts, they can do almost anything that admins can, including WorldEdit and the ability to aquire full VoxelSniper. OPonies have light red names. As an Opony, you have new commands! */tp {name1} {name2}: Teleports {name1} to {name2}'s location. Without {name2}, teleports you to {name1}. */tp x,y,z: Teleports to a coordinate. */give {name} {item} quantity: Gives name quantity of item (useful when you need to give someone else resources when they don't have a keyboard...?) */time {day,night,15:00,2:00AM,13000ticks,etc.}: Sets the time of day. */promote {playername} {rank}: Promotes {playername} to {rank}. Surprise. */demote {playername} {rank}: Kinda weird, removes {rank} from {playername}, so to demote Applebloom from a Pony to a Filly, you would use /demote Applebloom Pony (or plant some Seeds of Truth). */mute {playername}: Mutes {playername}. Durr. */kick {playername}: Exactly what it says on the tin! */ban {playername}: Use sparingly! */send {playername} to the moon: Sends {playername} to the moon as an Adventurer. */banish {playername}: Banishes {playername} to the moon as an Exile. ...and various other commands. Figure them out for yourselves. If you find out where he lives, you can stalk zingten11 until he makes you an... Admin There's really no point reading this, as you will most likely never get this far, puny mortal. Currently, the only admin is zingten11. He can do whatever he wants, seeing as it's his server. "Admins are the highest-ranked ponies on the server. Don't mess with them, because they can un-do you!"